Some Like It Rough
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: Callie and Arizona have a night in. Season 6 Story


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with walking_weapon

* * *

Callie groans as she tosses her last chart onto the nurse's station. Her and Arizona had spent all weekend moving, which she was thrilled about, but it meant that they'd been too busy or exhausted to enjoy their alone time. Add to that the ridiculous page she'd gotten last night...or was it this morning?...Whatever. She missed her girlfriend, she was tired, and she could not wait to get home.

"How goes it Torres?" Mark asks, as he walks over with two cups of coffee. Handing her a cup of coffee he gives her a smile.

"Never move." Callie groans, eagerly grabbing the coffee and chugging it down.

"I just moved when I moved into my current apartment." Mark laughs a little, sipping his coffee.

"Ya, well why didn't you warn me how much it sucks?" Callie whines.

"I did and you said, 'I want to live with Arizona alone.' So you can have dirty loud sex." Mark says with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure I only thought the second part of that." Callie smirks back. Sure she wanted to live with Arizona, to build a home and a life with her, but to prospect of never being walked in on while having sex was really, really appealing too.

"Teddy and I are going to a hotel in Portland for a weekend. It's a spa or something." Mark laughs, putting his arm around his best friend.

"A spa huh? The manwhore's all grownup." Callie teases as they start walking to the locker room.

"It's Teddy's birthday and I want to do something nice for her." Mark blushes, grinning into his coffee.

"I think it's great Mark." Callie assures him, as they enter the locker room and she starts to rifle through her locker for something semi-clean to wear home.

"What are you and Arizona doing tonight?" Mark asks, as he starts to change, not at all concerned with modesty around Callie.

"I'm not sure, I got paged at some ungodly hour and then I've been stuck in surgeries so I haven't really had a chance to talk to her." Callie replies. She knows what she'd like to be doing, but after the chaotic weekend she's not sure if Arizona will be in the mood.

"Talk? Well that is the second best thing you can do with your mouth." Mark chuckles.

"Whore!" Callie mutters as she smacks Marks arm.

"You were the one that had me perform the Slone Method for three hours one afternoon." Mark grins knowing Callie can't deny it as much as she may want to.

"Did you have to remind me of that? I love you and all but I try to forget we ever...you know." Callie mumble with a shudder.

"Calliope it's a part of your past. Embrace it." Mark says happily, smirking his classic manwhore smirk.

"I think I'll opt for showering and embracing Arizona." Callie counters as shuts her locker and heads for the door.

"What no reaction to me calling you Calliope?" Mark asks, looking at Callie. "You've gone soft." He calls as after her.

"Sorry, horny, gotta go." Callie calls back, not caring that more than a few nurses and doctors look over at her when they hear her remark.

Arizona and Callie had decided, after being together over a year, that it was time they moved in together properly. So as a result Arizona was standing in their kitchen, two floors above Callie's former apartment, in a pair of short shorts and tank top without worrying about Mark, Owen, or anyone else wandering in. She was home alone so she was making box mac and cheese, about the only thing she's able to cook without setting the fire alarm off.

Callie sighs as she walks into her new home with Arizona, feeling all the days' tension falling away as she enters the door. Something about coming to a place she can call home with Arizona makes even a brutal day like today fade away. Dumping her coat and bag by the door she gratefully kicks off her shoes before quickly making her way into the kitchen. Leaning in the doorway she smiles adoringly at what she sees. She could get used to coming home to this.

Arizona hums to herself, her hips wiggling a little as she eats her dinner, looking out the kitchen window. She has her iPod on and was de-stressing for a week filled with department meetings and the other unpleasant crap that accompanies being a department head.

Callie quietly walks up behind Arizona and wraps her in a tight hug from behind. She kisses her neck tenderly before resting her chin on her lover's shoulder.

Arizona holds up the fork full of yummy mac and cheese without missing a beat, her butt still shaking and moving against Callie's groin. She shuts her iPod off as she takes her fork back from Callie's mouth.

"How was your day?" She asks, not turning around.

"Mmmm...Sometimes I don't care that you can't cook." Callie groans in appreciation after swallowing the mac and cheese. "My day was long...and boring...and lonely." She mumbles between placing kisses to Arizona's neck. "Oh and disturbing." She adds as an after thought.

"Why was it disturbing?" Arizona asks, her butt still moving against Callie, more so now because she knows how much the Latina loves that part of her.

"Mark or someone else this time?" Arizona asks, taking another bite before putting her bowl down on the windowsill and turning around in Callie's arms.

"Mark." Callie replies with a shudder.

"What did he say this time? Something about you two sleeping together or him going downtown?" Arizona asks, wrapping her arms around Callie's neck, still moving to the beat of the last song she heard. She smirks a little when Callie's hands find her hips.

"Both actually." Callie replies, sliding her hands around to cup Arizona's ass.

"I'm much better. I've had lots more practice doing it. The Robbins Method would beat the Sloan Method every time." Arizona replies playfully. Leaning forward she stops just before getting to Callie's lips. "Though I would like to know what the Slone method is."

"You do, you like mine better." Callie smirks, closing the gap and capturing Arizona's mouth in a heated kiss.

Arizona smirks against Callie's lips as she presses her hips against the other woman's. She moves her hands up to tangle in Callie's hair, tugging a little bit.

"Tell me why woman like Mark so much." Arizona can't help but ask when they part, curious to see what Callie will say in her dazed state.

"I uh...they..." Callie stutters, quickly losing control as Arizona's hips move against her.

Arizona giggles at Callie's response, rather pleased she was able to reduce her girlfriend to a stuttering mess so quickly.

"Are you up for a game tonight Calliope?" Arizona asks, stepping back to help give Callie a clearer head to answer her.

"What did you have in mind?" Callie asks, looking at Arizona in surprise, which quickly turns into aroused excitement.

"I want rough sex with you as a very dominating top." Arizona says quietly, almost shyly. She knows her words might shock Callie and she isn't sure how she'll react.

"You want what?..." Callie asks, frozen in place and staring at her lover in shock.

"You heard me." Arizona blushes a little. Callie hasn't gone screaming for the hills yet but this isn't exactly a promising reaction either.

"Ya I heard you but...can you say that again anyway?" Callie asks, her arms falling from around Arizona as she tries to process what her girlfriend just asked.

"I want rough sex with you as a very dominating top." Arizona says, a little less shyly. She can't help a very small smirk from appearing on her lips as her eyebrow arches and she crosses over her chest. Callie's arousal in becoming a lot more apparent now and that was making her feel a little more confident that she hadn't just scared her girlfriend out of any kind of sex tonight.

"I know we haven't really done that yet but I like it from time to time." Arizona explains a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"Wow." Callie sighs, stepping back slightly and collapsing onto the stool behind her. In retrospect she probably shouldn't be all that surprised considering their recent fun with handcuffs and the hints Arizona dropped about having some experience on the rough end of things. But a hunch and hearing Arizona ask for it out loud are wildly different things.

"You don't want to?" Arizona asks, looking a little let down but trying not to show her disappointment too much. She liked being on top most of the time, but sometimes being under another person's control, having a few small marks on her body the next day and knowing how she got them, gave her a thrill she could find no where else. She thought she could share that with Callie, but in retrospect maybe she should have introduced a little differently.

"No I...It's just a little unexpected that's all. Look, I really need to shower after spending all day in surgery and talking to Mark..." Callie trails off with a shudder. "So let me go do that and...ah, think ok?" Callie stutters as she stands up.

"Yeah, go." Arizona nods. "I understand I kind of sprung it on you." She blushes, picking up her dinner and taking a bite.

Callie nods and slowly shuffles toward the bathroom. She's glad Arizona seems to understand her reaction and she smiles as she thinks about how lucky she is. Quickly stripping down she turns the shower on as hot as she can stand it and hops in, hoping her thoughts will somehow settle by the time she's done.

Arizona finishes her dinner and does the dishes to keep busy, before taking a deep breath and getting them some wine, white for her and red for Callie. Sitting down on the couch she tries not to over think things as she waits for Callie.

Felling a lot more settled after her shower Callie walks out into the living room fairly sure about what she wants to do.

"Good shower?" Arizona asks, voice shy and a little scared. She was nervous for this moment and she hated that. She was a Robbins damn it, and this was Callie she was talking to, she had no reason to be nervous.

"Very good shower." Callie replies, flopping down easily beside her girlfriend. She can tell Arizona is nervous and somehow that makes her feel better and a little more confident.

Arizona hands Callie her wine and leans back against the couch. She trying really hard not to let on how anxious she is but she's pretty sure she's failing miserably.

"A little girl came in today, her name was Callie too." Arizona says with a smile, trying to do something to take her mind off of the one thing she wants to ask Callie about.

"Ya? Nothing too serious I hope?" Callie asks, taking a sip of her wine and draping her arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"She needed her appendix out. I let Alex do most of the work." Arizona said, putting her hand on Callie's thigh. "She was a cutie."

"Well with a name like that I hope so." Callie replies with a smile, shifting her arm around Arizona's shoulders so her hand can idly graze Arizona's collarbone.

Arizona breath hitches for a second at the sudden caress from Callie. Taking a long gulp of her wine, coughing on it a moment, Arizona tries to maintain some control.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Arizona asks, trying to sound casual.

"Oh I'm sure we'll figure out something." Callie replies casually, her hand drifting lower as she takes a drink of wine. She knows how sensitive Arizona is there and she knows she drives her crazy when she touches her like this.

"Callie come on babe." Arizona whimpers, putting down her wine and grabbing Callie's wayward hand. "Are you going to give me what I want or not?" She finally breaks down and asks.

"Still thinking." Callie replies with a smirk, finishing off her wine and putting her glass down before sliding her now empty hand up Arizona's thigh.

"While you think, I'm going to go lay down." Arizona says, as she licks her suddenly dry lips. She quickly stands up and nearly runs to her bedroom before she jumps Callie just to end the tension.

Callie chuckles as she watches Arizona's retreating form. Listening carefully to make sure Arizona isn't starting without her she pours another glass of wine and sits back to enjoy it while she makes her lover wait. If Arizona wanted it rough, well she'd just have to wait a bit first.

Arizona lies down, still dressed, trying to control her racing heart. She wants this, her body's more than ready for it. All she needs now is for Callie to come in and take control and give her what she needs.

After leisurely drinking her wine Callie takes a deep breath before heading into the bedroom. The sight of Arizona lying there, her breathing labored and her arousal obvious, nearly makes her lose it right then and there. Instead she takes another deep breath.

"You feeling ok?" Callie asks teasingly.

"Calliope. Please just tell me one way or another so I know." Arizona groans, her eyes closing tightly. She can't take this anymore. It was going to kill her.

Smirking Callie quickly advances on her girlfriend and grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head as she straddling her.

"That answer you question?" Callie breathes, kissing Arizona deeply before she can answer.

Arizona whimpers as she kisses Callie back, the air being sucked out of her lungs. She arches against Callie, breasts pressing against each other.

"I like having a few reminders the next day." Arizona mutters.

"I'll see what I can do." Callie husks as she pulls away and trails kisses down Arizona's neck. "I've had a really long day so how about you entertain me?" Callie questions as she pulls back and stares down at Arizona.

"What do you want me to do? To entertain you?" Arizona asks, her lips bruised slightly from their intense kiss, her hand moving to Callie's thigh and stroking it very lightly.

"I want you to strip, slowly, and make it good." Callie says evenly, despite the glint in her eyes. Climbing off Arizona she pulls her off the bed and then flops back down, settling against the headboard. "Well?" She asks, folding her arms behind her head and crossing her legs casually at the ankle.

Arizona blushes as she takes a deep breath and walks over and turns her CD player on. Her blush only grows as she starts to move to the rock beat. Turning to face Callie she slowly pulls her top up and tossing it at her smug looking lover.

Smirking Callie catches Arizona's shirt, inhaling her lover's intoxicating scent briefly before tossing it to the floor.

Reaching back Arizona slowly unhooks her bra, taking it off and keeping it in her hand. She knows she's blushing like a fool right now but she can tell Callie is enjoying herself. Still rocking her hips she swallows her pride and shakes her chest.

Callie's smirk grows as she sees Arizona's blush deepen. She'd wanted sex all day long but she hadn't been expecting anything close to this. She hadn't expected it, but damn was she enjoying it.

Dropping her bra and turning her back to Callie, Arizona bends down and pulled her shorts and panties slowly down her legs, arching her back so Callie can get a great look at her ass. Flipping her hair on the way up she turns and slowly walks to the end of the bed.

Callie smiles and sits up as her girlfriend approaches, reaching out once she's close enough and grabbing her behind the neck, pulling her into a breath stealing kiss. Pulling back she licks up Arizona's neck, stopping to nip her ear. "Good job. Now how a massage?" She husks before nipping Arizona's ear again.

"Callie this is not dominating hot sex." Arizona protests, even as she whimpers from the heat of the kiss. She thought one of them would be downtown by now, or at least touching…something. She can't understand why Callie's dragging this out.

"Who says I was going to play nice while you gave me a massage?" Callie chuckles, nibbling her way back down Arizona's neck and sucking on her pulse point hard enough to leave a small bruise. Satisfied with her handy work she pulls back and quickly strips.

"I love you Calliope, but you are evil with power." Arizona says, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she shakes her head.

"See I'd feel bad, but a) I'm having fun, and b) you brought this on yourself." Callie replies with a smile as she flops onto her stomach, letting her legs fall open wantonly.

Arizona takes another breath before she climbs on Callie's back and starts to rub her shoulders. She makes sure Callie can tell just how much she wants her by grinding against her back as she massages her tense shoulders.

Callie stifles a groan as Arizona grinds against her and frantically searches her mind for some way to maintain the upper hand.

"So today Mark decided to remind of a three hour sex marathon we had back in the day." Callie says evenly, knowing it'll stir up Arizona's little green monster.

Arizona stops, ever nerve in her body shutting down. If she weren't so turned on she'd seriously consider leaving right now just to punish Callie for bringing up Mark in bed. Except that she lives here so she doesn't really have anywhere to go and she's too turned on to ever follow through on that threat.

"What kind of sex?" She asks, her voice turning to ice. When it was sex sex she doesn't mind quite as much, she doesn't have that equipment after all. But when thought about Mark doing what she did to Callie it bugged the hell out of her.

"The Sloan Method kind." Callie replies as she rolls over, wanting to see Arizona's face.

Arizona grunts in a primal way that she can't stop. She dislikes everything about the fact Mark has put his face there, and would do nearly anything to go back in time and stop it.

"Cool." Arizona squeaks, as she looks down at Callie, trying not to break.

"Really? Cause he offered to do it again..." Callie can't help but prod, dragging her nails up Arizona's sides.

"He what?" Arizona asks, tilting her head and setting her jaw.

"He was bored, I was at the end of a long day capped off by charting, he thought he'd try and cheer me up." Callie provokes, sliding her hands to Arizona's breasts and tweaking her nipples roughly.

"Are you trying to give me reasons to break Mark's jaw?" Arizona questions, flexing her hands menacingly.

"Easy Tiger. I can't help it if I like seeing you all possessive. Now, I think you were giving me a massage?" Callie says, arching her eyebrow and glancing down her body.

"What if I wanna massage your clit with my tongue?" Arizona husks, rolling her hips against Callie's.

"I'd tell you to hurry up." Callie orders, tangling her hands in Arizona's hair and shoving her down where she's aching for her.

Arizona smirks against Callie's folds, as her tongue starts moving against the swollen nub. Two long fingers find their way inside of Callie, moving to stimulate as many nerves as they can. She wants Callie to forget Mark's name or that he's ever touched her.

Hands still in Arizona's hair Callie groans as she tugs Arizona closer to her. This is what she's been craving all day and damn does it feel good. It feels even better because she knows the night is young and this is just the first of many round of mind-blowing sex she plans on having.

Arizona smirks as her tongue twists and caresses in the world famous Robbins Method. She had never failed to make a woman come when she did that.

Trying not to tear Arizona's hair out Callie hand's clench as she tenses and her hips jerk off the bed as her orgasm hits hard.

Arizona can't breath as Callie presses her tightly against her center, but there's no place she'd rather be. When Callie finally lets her go she sputters and gasps for breath, her face wet.

Gasping and still tingling from her orgasm Callie pulls Arizona up into a kiss. Plunging her tongue into her lover's mouth she groans as she tastes herself, something that quickly became one of her favorite parts of girl sex.

Arizona hasn't fully caught her breath yet but she kisses Callie back deeply all the same. She loves it when Callie does this; loves that she likes to taste herself after Arizona goes down on her. She's been with girls who were grossed out by that and it always put a damper on their sex life. Granted she's pretty sure nothing could put a damper on her and Callie's sex life.

"Did I do well Calliope?" Arizona asks with mock innocence.

"I think so, I might need a refresher a little later though, just to be sure." Callie grins, flipping Arizona onto her back. She quickly grabs her wrists and pins them to the bed as she begins to kiss, lick and bit her way down Arizona's chest.

"Now, I believe someone wanted to be topped tonight?" Callie questions suddenly, halting her downward progress and shifting so she's straddling Arizona, pulling her still trapped hands up above her head.

"Yeah…" Arizona replies, suddenly a little nervous at the look in Callie's eye.

"Good. Because I'm suddenly not nearly as tired as I was before." Callie says as she rolls her hips hard against Arizona's. "And I plan to top you…all…night…long." Callie husks out between kisses.

"Oh God." Arizona moans, as Callie suddenly takes her nipples into her mouth and bites firmly.

"You up for it?" Callie asks when she pulls back.

"Bring it." Arizona mutters, as she frees a hand from Callie's grasp and pulls her down into a heated kiss. Yep, tonight was going to be a really, really good night.


End file.
